supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara (The Primordials)
Amara, also known as The Darkness, is a Shard of Chaos dedicated to freeing her main portion from Chaos' Prison. History Amara was created when Chaos used his full power to attempt to break free from his Prison, resulting in a fragment of his being escaping from the prison. She hid for a time in order to gather her strength, creating the Leviathan/Nephesh hybrid Eve in order for monsters to be spread to God's Creation and caused Metatron to leave from Heaven after God had left, convincing the Scribe of God that the Archangels were out to get him. She created a group of powerful beings to be a backup in the event she failed in her goal of freeing Chaos. Amara attacked Heaven for many years when she felt it was feasible to win, determined to destroy the Mark of Chaos that Lucifer held in order to free her main portion. Amara was defeated by the Archangels multiple times, however due to her proximity to Lucifer in these fights the second Archangel became more and more influenced by the Mark of Chaos, eventually resulting in him tempting humanity with sin and resulting in the apocalypse being an eventual occurrence due to the infighting among Heaven. Amara approached the Archangel after this and tried to convince him to destroy the Mark he held, however he instead created a second one and gave it to Cain after tricking him, resulting in Amara also being sealed away. Present Day Currently Amara is still sealed away in Chaos' Prison, and is on the outer part of the Veil separate from Chaos. Personality Amara is an impatient being, wanting to free Chaos as soon as she can and willing to do anything to achieve her goal including consuming and destroying the souls of many humans and attacking the Archangels many times as soon as she could in her attempts to destroy the Mark of Chaos. In addition Amara is a very arrogant being due to her great power, when she approached Lucifer after he was cast out of Heaven she was confident that the Archangel wouldn't do anything to anger her due to being a good deal stronger than him. Amara holds Chaos' original disgust with God's creation and younger species, killing humans and consuming their souls without care. Despite being impatient she is a competent strategist and tactician, created many fail safes in the event that she was defeated and imprisoned, including the Eldritch Beings as a formidable force to fight against Heaven and Eve to create monsters to torment humanity and eventually spark interest in Purgatory, likely releasing the Leviathan once the door was opened. Amara lied to many people in an attempt to free Chaos, convincing Crowley that she was innocent and that God and His Archangels attacked her for no reason and telling Dean that she held no issues with God's Creation. Amara also filled Metatron's head with lies about the Archangels, convincing the Scribe that they were plotting against him and causing Metatron to leave Heaven and render it weaker by hiding God's Word. Powers & Abilities Due to being a fragment of a Primordial Being, The Darkness holds enough power to nearly match the four Archangels, only defeated by their combined power and experience. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Amara is a very powerful being and is considered equal to the combined might of the four Archangels in raw power by Michael. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: Amara holds a great deal of knowledge about creation, but her knowledge is inferior to the Archangels, Horsemen, and Primordial Beings. Amara is also able to gain knowledge from Chaos if neccesary. * Dependent Amortality: Amara is not a living being in the traditional sense as she is only a part of Chaos and as such cannot be killed. However if Chaos is freed and reunited with her Amara will cease to exist. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Amara is nearly invincible, able to fight and withstand all four Archangels for a great deal of time and was merely rendered unconscious from a combined smite generated by all of the angels besides the Archangels. * Super Strength: Amara can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, however she is no match for the Primordial Beings. Amara is able to physically outmatch three archangels at once. Castiel as a Seraphim was instantly overwhelmed by her, his attack blocked with no effort and was nearly killed by a punch from Amara. * Shadow Form: When she was freed from her imprisonment, Amara appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. When rendered unconscious Amara's form seemed to disperse around a forest, causing it to seem like midnight while it was in the middle of the day. * Shapeshifting: Amara took on a female form when she was freed, and her Darkness formed her dress. * Entity Creation: Amara created a group of beings as a fail safe in the event she failed, and upon her release turned a town of humans into mindless killers. Amara also managed to create the Nephesh/Leviathan Hybrid Eve, doing so to have monsters roam freely on the Earth in the hopes that interest in Purgatory would cause someone to open the door and let the Leviathan out. * Soul/Grace Consumption/Destruction: In order to restore the strength that she lost in her imprisonment Amara can eat the souls of mortals and grace of angels, accelerating her recovery and absorbing their memories in the process. This process destroys the souls she consumes and traps an angels grace in a torment greater than Hell. Amara cannot however eat the grace of Archangels. Vulnerabilities Amara holds some weaknesses despite being a fragment of Chaos. * Primordial Beings: Chaos' brothers can overwhelm her immediately, however as she is not technically alive killing her is impossible. * Archangels: The four Archangels working together were able to match and defeat her multiple times. * Mark of Cain: As long as this Mark exists Amara will be locked away. * Arrogance: Amara is extremely arrogant, which Lucifer used to trick and seal her away due to her not believing that the Archangel would do anything to anger her while by himself, as she holds greater power. * Impatience: Amara is also impatient in her fights and doesn't attempt strategy while engaging in conflict, which is why the Archangels could defeat her despite the fact that she is stronger than them individually. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters